Everything
by Jade Evangeline
Summary: After Goku returns from Namek, he and Chichi struggle to fix their marriage and find the love that they had once shared.


Everything

A/N: I know I'm doing a Chichi/Vegeta story but I really love the idea of Chichi/Goku too. I think they have a very complex relationship that Dragon Ball Z itself did not dedicate enough time to uncovering.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Lyrics are owned by Lifehouse.

Rating: M (for adult content)

* * *

Goku watched her still movements; the knife slicing through the cucumber, the gentle flick of her neck that sent her soft hair falling down her back like a tumultuous waterfall. She looked to him and smiled, a weary smile, filled with pain, sorrow, fear. He cringed; he had done that to her. In his absence for so many years, she had been constantly forced to embrace solitude and anxiety. Loneliness and fear had been her husband for quite some time. He wondered to himself if she still loved him and if she did, then why? He turned away from her and watched Gohan chasing butterflies through the window and let out the inaudible breath he had been holding. For so long he had feared that once he returned to his family, to his wife, that she would no longer love him. That the home, life they had created together would all be destroyed because of his decision to stay away from them.

Find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again

He stared at her from across the table. The frown lines seemed to permanently etched into her face. She seemed to have been crying and Goku knew he was the cause. Despite how delicious the food smelled, despite how wonderful it tasted in his mouth, against his tongue, it seemed to turn bitter in his stomach with every mouthful, every swallow.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice soft. "If you don't like it…"

He laughed nervously. "No, it's fine…I just…"

Gohan looked between his mother and father and frowned. He had hoped that once his father returned, his mother would no longer be sad, that she wouldn't cry herself to sleep at night, that she would not remain listless and weary during the long days without her husband beside her. However, having Goku back at home with them only seemed to make her sadder, and he had only been back for one day. He sighed inaudibly and finished his dinner.

The silence in the Son household was thick and full of tension.

You are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything

She was looking to the stars. The purple satin nightgown she was wearing clung to every curve, held every corner. She was hunched over and Goku could distinctly see her spine through the soft skin of her neck. She had been so worried about him, about her son, that she had stopped eating and it was beginning to show.

He sat on the bed and removed his boots, setting them onto the ground with a soft thud, followed by another. She heard the sound of rushing water, of splattering of sloshing liquid as Goku showered silently. She groaned; their marriage was shattered. Had she destroyed it? Had her over protectiveness, her bossiness, her eagerness to keep her son a child as long as possible destroyed their chance at happiness? Goku had been home for one day and he barely even looked at her. He never even said a word to her. There was no light behind his eyes, no grace in his movements. He was sluggish and quiet and the light that emanated from him was gone. Had Chichi done it? Was she the one to kill his spirit?

The water was hot against his chest and the steam was so thick that it almost hindered his labored breaths. The unyielding feeling of guilt had settled itself within his gut and with every glance to his wife he felt the shame rise, double and increase. He was almost consumed by it. If he had the chance would he make the same decisions? Would he give his life to protect his son? In a heartbeat. Would he go to Namek to wish back his friends after they gave their lives to protect the earth from Vegeta? Without a doubt. Would he have chosen to stay on Yadrat rather than come home to his wife who had been waiting for him for so long? He wasn't sure.

And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

The bed creaked under his weight as he sat beside her. He reached and brought his hand to her face before tucking a stray of hair behind her ear. She contemplated recoiling from him, she contemplated standing and yelling and telling him how horrible of a husband he was, how much she missed him and how, despite all that had happened, that she couldn't imagine her life without him. There was so much between, so much that they needed to say to each other. But instead of discussing their problems they opted for silence. They sat for what felt like hours, listening to the sound of the crickets, the melody of the night wafting through the windowpane, filling the room with a romantic air despite the hostility that was emanating from them both.

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" she said, her voice small, her back hunched over the side of the bed. She didn't dare to look at him.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"You stayed on that planet because of me," she said, her voice hoarse. She rose from the bed swiftly before turning to face him. "You could have said something, instead of not coming back!"

Goku was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know I'm the reason you left! The reason you decided not to come back. Kami, you left the hospital without so much as a word!"

"I told Master Roshi-"

"You told Master Roshi!" Her voice was loud and bitter. "You leave for another planet after you had died, and you don't even say goodbye to me. You leave a message for me that your lecherous, perverted friend delivered. What if you died on Namek? What if Gohan died? For the second time in my life I would have nothing!" Her resolve had finally broken and she dissolved into a powerful fit a tears. Her chest heaved, her breath hitched and he watched her beat her fists against the ground. He didn't know what to do, for the first time is his life Son Goku was frozen with fear. Fear that she had had enough; fear that she might leave him.

Finally he threw himself at her and wrapped her in his arms, his muscles flexing and contracting as he held her and listened to her sob onto his bare chest. She was so small and fragile in his arms that he was afraid that he would break her in two. "Please don't cry Chichi, I'm so sorry," he said. His eyes burned, his throat was dry and he felt his guilt consuming him. He waited for the stream of tears to stop before placing her on the bed and sitting beside her, his hand entwined with hers.

"So much happened on Namek, Chichi and I was afraid…if I didn't learn to control my powers, I would hurt you." He touched her chin and guided her face near him. "You mean everything to me."

He watched the emotions play on her face, the surprise, the shock, the happiness. For the first time in years, he had been on the receiving end of one of Chichi's brilliant smiles and he could not help but smile back.

You calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now

His hands tangled in her hair as her face grew closer to his. When their lips touched, an explosion of color ignited behind his eyes. The wind stopped blowing, the earth stopped spinning and the only thing that existed in the universe was the two of them. He pulled her into his arms until she straddled him. Her hair brushed against his bare abdomen and he shuddered at the feeling. Her fingers danced against his cheek before venturing lower until her nails tickled his muscular stomach. She buried her face in his neck, planting kisses up and down his jaw line. Goku groaned and closed his eyes as she caressed him under the moonlight. His hands drifted lower until they reached the hem of her gown. He lifted the satin above her head, intertwined his fingers with his and brought them to his lips. He kissed each knuckle, her palms, her wrist. He stood slowly, before scooping up his wife and laying her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her sweetly, his movements slow and deliberate. She felt the heat growing between them as his mouth latched to her breast. Her back arched as she pressed herself against him. She needed to feel him inside of her, surrounding her.

She watched him, bathed in the blue light, as he removed the loose pants he was wearing and she felt herself blush. It had been so long since they had made love, since they had really and truly been connected. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her tentatively letting his fingers dance across her abdomen down to her hips as he worshipped her silently. He was awed by her beauty as he had been every other time they made love. Why she loved him, he didn't know, but he would never take her for granted, not ever again.

And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

He plunged inside of her as she quivered and enveloped him. She cried out his name softly as he pulled out and pushed back into her. She clutched him desperately as he whispered her name with each thrust inside of her. His movements were slow and controlled as though he wanted their joining to last for an eternity. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, the valley between her breasts as he loved her. Neither of them could get enough.

She cried his name as his paced quickened. She found him thrusting into her with a sense of urgency, with desperation. She shut her eyes as the feelings of pleasure surged through her. As they made love, Chichi began to feel something swelling within, almost like a hot electrical energy filling her completely. For the first time in her life, she felt her mate; she felt his thoughts, his love for her, his power. The connection almost felt other worldly and when the pleasure intensified she felt the release wash over her like a hurricane, overwhelming her completely. He came quickly after her, crying her name into the side of her neck, pounding into her until the last drop of his seed traveled from him to her.

He tried not to collapse as the feeling of fulfillment and satisfaction washed over them. He pulled away from her and rolled to her side. Her eyes remained closed and he could not help but kiss her rosy cheeks until she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Love seemed to be radiating from his dark eyes and she felt a strange warmth coming from him. She had been so afraid that his return from the stars would indicate the end of their relationship, the end of their love. But it wasn't, his return to her signified something beautiful: a new beginning.

Cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything


End file.
